


A Redditor In Night City

by VirulentVulpine



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirulentVulpine/pseuds/VirulentVulpine
Summary: Your girlfriend has a surprise for you. And in Night City, anything can happen.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s), Keanu Reeves/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Redditor In Night City

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in first person POV.

Sun gently filters through the windows of your bedroom, bathing the room in gentle orange light from the setting rays. With a sigh, you sit up in your bed, groaning in discomfort while you stretch your back and arms. 

Another day wasted being a NEET. Another day spent playing The Witcher 3 and browsing subreddits, a day spent masturbating to anime porn and eating junk food. You sigh once more, checking your phone... 

5 missed text message notifications. All from your girlfriend. You wonder why she even bothers dating you, but you’re happy you have her nonetheless.   
Scrolling through them, you can tell with a glance what’s happening;

[7:30 PM] Baby come over I’m soooo horny   
[7:32 PM] my pussy is drenched baby   
[7:35 PM] are u there??? hellooooo?   
[7:36 PM] fuck you. you do this to me every night  
[7:39 PM] come over when you can. we need to talk. 

Yikes. You drop your phone back onto your bed and lean forwards, massaging your eyes with your hands. That bitch is so high maintenance, you don’t understand at all. Why is she expecting you to drop everything you’re doing and drive over to her apartment? You’re gaming. You have a life of your own, too. 

Your indignation begins to ebb away, however, as you really think about it. Your girlfriend is horny right now. You jacked it to porn before your last nap a while ago, but you can feel your cock practically twitching in your pants at the prospect of more attention. You’ve made your decision. 

Fifteen minutes later, you arrive at the door to her studio apartment. Your cock is nearly full mast, and you rub it through your jeans. Hopefully your girlfriend isn’t still upset with you, because god damn are you horny, and you don’t like waiting... Fuck yeah, maybe she’ll suck it for me. 

You quickly knock on her door.   
One... Two... Three...

No response. Nothing. You growl softly. This is taking too long, why is she making you wait? Fuck it. 

You turn the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked and swinging inwards. The doorway is dark as you slowly step inside, and you suddenly gasp, stumbling over... Shoes. Two pairs to be exact. Your girlfriends cute, ditsy sandals, and a foreign sight to you: two pristine Jordan sneakers. 

Your heart freezes over. This can’t be happening... You... You recognize these sneakers. Could it be...?  
You slowly advance down the hallway. As you approach your girlfriends bedroom, the light inside gently illuminated the hallway you’re standing in. 

You can hear her moaning. No, not moaning, that’s an understatement. You can hear her screaming, wailing in pleasure and ecstasy. Your cock drips with pre-cum as you peek through the doorway, viewing a sight more shockingly heavenly than you could have possibly imagined: 

Keanu Reeves. Keanu Reeves fucking your girlfriend. He has her pinned to the bed by her neck from behind, and his long hair swishes as he relentlessly jackhammers her into the bed. A bed you both once shared together.   
Your girlfriend caterwauls, writhes in pleasure, buries her face in the pillow. Keanu, however, slows down. 

“Who’s out there? I can sense you.” He says, his cybernetic optical implants alerting him to your presence. 

You open the door, falling to your hands and knees. You gaze up at Keanu Reeves, tears welling in your eyes. 

“What’s going on h-here?” you stutter. Your girlfriend doesn’t even react; she’s gasping for breath and grinding herself against Keanu’s cock.   
“Exactly what you see,” Keanu answered, smirking. “Your girl here was feeling a little lonely tonight. Needed a real cock— a real man. So here I am.” 

You can’t respond. Your cock hardens more. You grope ate it in desperation.   
Keanu laughs at you, then spanks your girlfriend. She moans, drooling all over the pillow, completely out of touch with reality.   
He pulls out of her, and she mewls for him, but he strokes her hair lovingly with a hushing noise. You can see Keanu’s massive cock in all of its glory now. 11 inches of pure, masculine might. Glistening with the pussy juice of your girlfriend. You rub your bulge harder, fuck you can’t take it...

“Well, kid?” Keanu smirks. “What do you think...” he presses the head of his cock against your girlfriends opening, eliciting more keens of desire from her. “Should I continue?”  
You gulp. You can feel your heart rate increase, the sweat rolling down your neck, your throbbing dick begging to be freed from its fabric prison. You’ve already decided. 

You unzip your pants. 

Keanu smiles.

“Please, Keanu... Please fuck my girlfriend” you gasp, beginning to jerk your tiny tickler off. “Please fuck her, claim her pussy, claim every inch of her body”, you grip your Fock harder, curling your body forwards, falling to the floor with feeble moans.   
“Show me how a real alpha male acts” you beg, fervently touching yourself more and more. 

Keanu wastes no time, plunging his enormous cyber cock into your girlfriend— no, *his* girlfriend. She belongs to him now. You’re nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the man, the GOD before you.   
Keanu grunts, burying his cock to the hilt in his girlfriends pussy. She screams, and you can see Keanu’s enormous testicles visibly contract as they undoubtedly unload ungodly amounts of his superior, thick and white semen into her pussy. 

You cum too, a sad dribble of clear and watery cum. Your penis is quickly goes flaccid. 

Keanu pulls out of his new girlfriend. She collapses into the the bed, completely spent by what just happened to her. Keanu Reeve’s smiles, his face a ray of sunlight in Night City. 

“You’re breathtaking.”


End file.
